Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technologies, and in particular, to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Related Art
Presently, as semiconductor devices gradually become smaller, a short channel effect (SCE) becomes a more serious issue. Therefore, to improve the SCE of core devices, ultra-shallow junctions and abrupt junctions are currently constructed.
To improve the performance of devices, one direction of next-generation technology is to use fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices, which can relieve the SCE. However, to meet requirements of FinFET devices, the performance of devices and controlling of the SCE need to be balanced. This has become a challenging problem that technical personnel have made significant efforts to address. For example, a morphology of a lightly doped drain (LDD) region and a halo doping region can be optimized using a co-implantation process of amorphization implantation, the stress effect, or the like, thereby improving a performance of a device.
However, the foregoing measures have had a limited effect in improving the performance of a device. The FinFET device still has the SCE to some extent, and has a strong leakage current, and a current characteristic of the device during a working process is poor. In addition, a smaller size of an existing device indicates more obvious inconformity between an edge part and a middle part of a metal gate, causing the edge effect. That is, a gate controlling capability of the edge part of the metal gate is weaker than a gate controlling capability of the middle part of the metal gate.